


New Dark Light

by ursweetheartless



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Angst, No Beta, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursweetheartless/pseuds/ursweetheartless
Summary: The one with the real-fake-spiderman, or Peter Parker needs the money so he sometimes dresses up as Spiderman for children’s birthday parties. He’s not proud of it, but it pays the bills, and he hasn’t managed to blow his secret identity yet, so there’s that.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 43
Kudos: 996





	New Dark Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [New Dark Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757410) by [Monocromatica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monocromatica/pseuds/Monocromatica)



> This was supposed to be a short, sweet one-shot but i'm apparently incapable of writing anything that short or sweet anymore so have this instead.

  


Pull your mask down through your hair  
They won't see you  
Not until you want them to  
_-Animal Mask, The Mountain Goats_

* * *

  


Peter had been nervous when he’d started doing this. Like, really nervous. He was _sure_ someone was going to recognize him every time he went out, put two and two together and get _Peter Parker is Spider-Man_. It had seemed reckless, even _stupid._

But, it had also paid well. Like, make half his rent in two to three hours of work well. Nothing else could make him that kind of money, especially nothing he could be doing on brightly lit weekend afternoons when he didn’t have to be in class or out actually being Spider-Man. 

So now he sometimes dressed up as Spider-Man for children’s birthday parties. It was _comfortable_ now. Sure, he got comments on how _authentic_ his costume looked, or how good his acting was, but everyone seemed to assume it was talent. Hell, he’d gotten a bonus check when he’d left a party early a few months ago to actually help out the Avengers, and a nice note praising his commitment to the roll. He was still careful with his personal information, especially online, but no more careful than a savvy civilian would be. 

He only worked a few weekends a month, more in the summertime and around the holidays, and he made enough that he could slide by selling just a few photos of Spidey— another great excuse for his authenticity —and still have enough money to make ends meet _and_ enough time for school and patrol. He wasn’t getting rich, but he was making it work while he got through college, and that was enough. 

That’s how he ended up here, in an idyllic suburban neighborhood outside the city on a sunny Saturday morning. It had taken a good hour on the Metro-North to get here, but the nice woman who’d hired him had offered him almost double what he usually made in the city and bought him a round trip train ticket, so he couldn’t complain. He had a hoodie and track pants on over the costume, though he waited to put the mask on until he was almost there. He got fewer questions that way. 

The house was nice. It wasn’t the biggest one on the block, but it was well taken care of. A woman answered the door as soon as he’d knocked, with a wide smile and a familiar voice. 

“You must be Pete, welcome, and thank _god_ you’re here. Ellie’s been getting antsy.” The woman said, warmly. Peter bowed his head. 

“I’m happy to be here. I was worried I wouldn’t be able to find it, I don’t usually come out this far.” He said. He was never great at small talk. 

“Well, thanks again for coming. It was _supposed_ to be a surprise, but she knows, and she’s super excited.” The woman stepped back, leading him inside and towards the back of the house. It was quieter than he’d expected, and when he got to the back room— it looked like a large family room, the couches pushed to the side, with huge floor to ceiling windows looking out over a lush fenced in backyard. There were only three kids, not as many as Peter was used to. The kind of people who hired him usually didn’t hold back on parties for their children. Was this an epically small party, or had he gotten here early? 

He didn’t have much time to think about this though, because he was suddenly tackled around the middle in a tight hug the sent him staggering a few steps. She was a small girl, dressed in what looked like a wolverine costume with a little skirt, and a tiara nestled in her messy brown hair. 

“Spidey! You came! I _knew_ you’d show up!” She squealed. 

“Of course I came. I heard it was your birthday, so I _had_ to swing by!” She groaned into his stomach at the pun, pulling back to scowl theatrically at him. Peter smiled, wide enough that she could see it through the mask, and tapped the end of her nose lightly. “Okay, what do you wanna do then?” 

Peter let himself get a little lost then, following Ellie around. Usually, he had a plan— a whole _show_ —but he usually played it by ear, and with a party this small most of his usual tricks weren’t going to work. Ellie babbled most of the time, telling him about how only a few of the kids she’d invited had shown up. She had a lot of activities planned though, and Peter was content to just follow her around. 

He barely noticed how much time was passing. He didn’t even think about it until Ellie’s mom brought snacks as a distraction, and then showed up behind him with an apologetic smile. 

“I am _so_ sorry. I’ll pay you for the extra few hours, and I can totally do it later if you want to make your escape now while she’s distracted.” 

Peter blinked at her silently for a moment, then shrugged sheepishly. He had his phone in the inside pocket of his suit, he knew it would buzz if he had Spider-Man business to attend to. He was honestly kind of having fun. 

“It’s fine. She’s a great kid, and I don’t really have anywhere else I need to be this afternoon. I’m having fun. Honest.” Peter said, and she raised an eyebrow but didn’t stop smiling. 

“If you’re sure. Just throw up some sort of signal if you change your mind. We can fake some sort of emergency, get you out without breaking any hearts, I promise.” Her phone buzzed, and she fished it out of her pockets to glance at it. “Well, if you’re _sure_ you're staying, there’s pizza on the way. You’re welcome to as much as you want. Her Dad is buying, so there will be _way_ too much.” 

Ellie bounced back in then, a juice pouch in one hand and wearing a wide grin. 

“If you stay for pizza you can see Papi. He’ll be so happy, and _super_ jealous that I got to spend all day with you!” Then, quieter and more conspiratorially, “He’s always sad he only gets to see you at night. He talks about you, sometimes.” 

Peter tensed, but her mom leaned in. 

“That’s a great idea, Ellie! I’m sure your Papa would love that.” Then she turned back to Peter, making deliberate and pointed eye contact. “I’ll let him know when he gets here.” 

Peter tried not to let whatever _that_ was bother him. 

There was only one kid left by the time it came back around, and they were back to the board game. The sun was starting to go down, and Peter knew he’d have to go soon so he could patrol. 

There were heavy footsteps in the hallway, and the sound of the door shutting a little harder than usual. Ellie popped up with a smile, and Peter was pretty sure that board games were done for the evening. 

“Papi’s here!” Ellie yelled and took off running. Peter nodded to the boy sitting quietly across the table and started to put the pieces away. He tensed when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Hey! Happy birthday, little lady. What have you and Emily been up to this afternoon?” Peter _knew_ that voice. He took a deep, centering breath, as he finished tipping the game pieces into the box, folding the board on top. 

“Papa, _Spidey’s_ here! I told you he’d come for my birthday, and he _did_!” Ellie said as Peter stood up, turning to the boy still sitting there silently, staring at the table. 

“Pizza, kid?” He nodded, so Peter they walked into the kitchen together. Ellie was sitting at the kitchen island, in front of a tall stack of pizza boxes, kicking her feet animatedly as she told her dad about her day. 

And yeah, that was definitely Deadpool. In full costume. Ellie announced their entrance with a squeal, pointing at them, and waving. She shoved at Deadpool’s side, until he moved over, making room beside her. 

“Come on Spidey, come sit and we can have pizza!” She yelled. Deadpool looked him up and down, slowly, and Peter swallowed hard against the dread that was suddenly back with him. If _anyone_ was going to recognize him, and be enough of a jerk to call him on it, it would be Wade Wilson. He doubted that Deadpool was going to out him in public— hopefully —but he was _never_ going to hear the end of it. Peter flushed behind the mask, but he didn’t let it show. This was typical behavior. 

“Now I really _am_ jealous, Ellie-Bellie. I never get to hang out with Spidey all day.” Deadpool pouted, moving to the other side of the island, crossing his arms and canting one hip out theatrically. “Do you love Ellie more than me, Spider Babe?” 

Ellie giggled at that, and Peter relaxed a bit. He helped the kid still clinging to his side onto the chair instead, because he didn’t seem enthusiastic about sitting next to Deadpool, and Peter didn’t really blame him. Wade could be a lot. 

“He’s on to us Ellie.” Peter stage whispered to her, which got her giggling again. “I’m gonna stay over here for a while, see if I can’t distract him.” 

  


* * *

  


Peter felt the low thrum of an incoming not-threat the moment before the hand landed on his shoulder. He didn’t tense, just turned around, trying to stay as calm as possible. This would be the moment where is carefully kept secret identity died a quick death. Wade was going to be insufferable about it, but… Peter was kind of okay with it, if he was being honest. If someone had to find out, he was almost glad it was Wade. 

Wade, who was _very_ close to him now, leaning in to speak almost right into his ear. 

“I gotta tell you, kid, that is an incredibly, _impressively_ accurate costume you’ve got. Really accurate. You nailed it.” Deadpool spoke quietly enough that no one else could hear, “Especially that _ass_. And I have _studied_ that ass, and you absolutely nailed it, so I gotta ask…” 

Wade leaned in even closer, crowding Peter back against the wall a bit. He stayed relaxed. He was used to this part of it, just waiting for the point where Deadpool would pull back and start giggling. It was like a game of chicken between the two of them, and Peter hadn’t lost once. 

“I gotta ask what’s it gonna take to get… up close and personal, if you catch my drift?” 

Peter froze, feeling the low rumble of Wade’s voice down to the base of his spine. Yeah, they flirted and bantered back and forth, but usually Wade backed down around this point. Today, it seemed like he wasn’t, and Peter was feeling daring, already riding the edge of the adrenaline from blowing his secret identity. He tilted his head back, so close they were almost touching, mask to mask, in a parody of a kiss. 

“I don’t know, what’s on offer?” He purred back, though it came out less sultry than he’d imagined it in his head. 

It was almost worth it, for the expression of shock on Deadpool’s face alone. God, Peter wished he had his camera right then, so he could capture that expression for posterity. It lasted for long enough that Peter was starting to fall back over towards worry because this was why he hadn’t pushed before, because Wade was obviously joking about the whole thing. None of this was serious, it was just what Deadpool did, and he didn’t really want _Pete_ , he wanted to push someone’s buttons. 

Wade pulled him out of it with a few fingers under his chin, tipping his head back so they were eye to eye again. 

“Okay, first I need you to know that you aren’t obligated to _do_ this. You know that.” Wade’s voice was still soft, but serious now, and Peter nodded. “No no no, I need to hear you say you understand.” 

Peter started to nod again but caught himself this time. 

“I get it. I understand.” 

Wade smiled at that, wide and bright, and Peter couldn’t help but return it. 

“Good. Good boy. Now, I think the best option would be a hotel. That’s a good, neutral ground. You’ll be safe there.” Wade laid his hand on Peter’s shoulder as he spoke, not really holding him in place, just touching him. It made Peter feel lighter. “I’ll text you an address, I’ll make a reservation, you come up, we have some fun, we go our separate ways. If… if you want a repeat performance, we can talk after.” 

Peter nodded again, his own hand twitched to grab Wade by the ridiculous katana straps that criss-crossed his chest, to pull him in close _right now_. But he didn’t. Instead, he licked his lips and smiled behind the mask. 

“Sounds good.” 

  


* * *

  


It was a weird, uncomfortable feeling, wearing the suit for so long under his clothes. He was cutting it tight as it was though, coming straight from his internship, and he hadn’t been able to figure out an inconspicuous spot to change between there and the hotel. He would just have to deal with it if he wanted this to work out. And he really, _really_ did want this to work out. 

He’d been expecting the text to come to the burner phone he kept for Spider-Man things, a shitty flip phone he’d bought at the 7-11 and kept topped up with prepaid phone cards. It had come to his honest and actual number though. Which meant Wade hadn’t put everything together yet. Which was… 

Peter wasn’t actually all that relieved, truthfully. He’d _already had_ the nervous breakdown about Wade uncovering his identity, and he was past it. He actually _trusted_ Deadpool. 

He still had enough anxiety left in him for a good old fashioned freak out when he got to the hotel though. He faltered in front of the building, staring at the facade, and he almost just kept on walking. Wade didn’t know what he looked like behind the mask— probably? Maybe? —so he could still duck out and pretend like nothing happened. 

But he couldn’t. He wouldn’t forgive himself for that. 

The elevator ride was another chance to change his mind, as he fidgeted with the straps on his backpack, but he mastered that one as well, so by the time he got to the hotel room door he was as cool as he could be. 

Deadpool answered the door at the first knock, quick enough that Peter’s hand was still hovering in the air near it uncertainly. And it was _Deadpool_ who answered the door, deadly serious. 

“You lost, kid?” He asked, pleasantly enough but clearly not meant to be an invitation. Peter swallowed against the lump in his throat. 

“No. No, I’m not.” He was sure about this, as sure as he was going to get. Deadpool studied him for a long moment— long enough to make Peter squirm —before he stepped back to let Peter inside. 

And _god_ was this a lot easier when he had the mask on, when he got to hide behind the costume, even when he didn’t have to _be_ Spider-Man. Deadpool smiled though, which made it a little easier. 

“Didn’t think you’d actually show up. You’re pretty brave, I hope you did your research.” Deadpool crowded close to him in the little hallway by the entrance and tipped Peter’s head back with a finger under his chin. “It’s not the best idea in the world, meeting a strange older man in a secluded location, I could be some sort of strange psycho killer.” 

His tone was light enough that Peter smiled back, relaxing into the banter and he pushed away and further into the room. It was possibly the nicest hotel he’d ever been in. 

“I _did_ do the research, and you definitely _are_ some sort of psycho killer, at least according to the internet.” Peter said, and looked back over his shoulder as he shrugged off his backpack and got to work on the buttons of his jacket. “I’m sure I’ll be fine, though. I’m Spider-Man.” 

Deadpool laughed, a shocked sound that jumped out and made Peter feel pleasantly warm. He tossed the jacket down by his backpack, and the button up he wore to work after it, leaving him in the Spider-Man costume shirt underneath. 

“I suppose you are,” Deadpool said, somewhere around teasing, though he got serious again quickly. “Are you sure about this, though? ‘Cause you can still leave, right now. I promise, you can just walk out and I’ll never bother you again.” 

Peter could tell how serious he was about that, absolutely earnest, and it was adorable. It made Peter feel brave, all of a sudden, and absolutely _sure_. He popped the button on his work slacks, sliding them down to leave him in the costume, minus the mask. 

“I’m sure.” He said, leaning forward to pull Deadpool in by the ridiculous straps across his uniform until they were chest to chest. “And yes, I’m _sure_ that I’m sure. I’m a grown-up, I can make my own decisions.” 

Deadpool's hands settled on his hips like they were made to go there, and Peter shivered. 

“Okay kid, as long you’re sure that you’re sure that you’re sure, I’ll hold you to it.” 

Peter rolled his eyes and shoved playfully at Deadpool’s middle, careful to keep his strength in check in case this _wasn’t_ some sort of an elaborate ruse on Wade’s part. In case his identity really was still secret. He knew that secret wouldn’t last too much longer if they did this, but he could pretend to hold on to that little bit of normalcy like a security blanket in this moment. 

“Nope, changed my mind. Not in the mood anymore, you killed the mood.” He knew his grin belied the statement, and he knew that Wade could tell. “Guess I’m gonna go finish my homework.” 

Wade kept holding his hips though, crowding into his space. 

“Nope,” Wade popped the P obnoxiously, taking full advantage of the height difference to bury his masked face in Peter’s hair. “Too late now. You promised, and so you’re mine now. At least for the rest of the evening.” 

Peter leaned his head around and nuzzled into the neck of Wade’s costume. 

“I can deal with that,” Peter said, as he reached for the seam at the bottom of Wade’s mask, ready to pull it up. Wade let him get his fingers under the edge of it, let them just brush the skin of Wade’s neck before he stopped them. 

“Uh, how about we do this with the mask on.” Wade said, his tone somewhere barely on the safe side of uncomfortable. “Maybe it would be better if we did this with as many clothes on as possible. And I mean _my_ clothes, Petey-pie. You take off as many clothes as you want.” He rambled, tone spilling over towards nervous. “Not that I don’t love the costume, because I’ve had _dreams_ about that costume, the naughty kind. But you just get comfortable. As comfortable as you can be, yeah?” 

Peter pouted, but he didn’t push. That was an argument they could have later. He had to make sure this went well, then he could come back with a counteroffer next time, maybe a piece for a piece. 

He pulled the top off over his head and dropped it to the ground. He stood for a moment, trying not to preen as Wade looked him over approvingly. 

Peter lifted his eyes back to the mirror, looking at Wade’s reflection. He looked different like this, like a predator, like he wanted to eat Peter alive and Peter would almost definitely let him. Peter half wished for his own mask, which he knew was at the bottom of his backpack, but he was just as glad to be out of it right now. Wade wasn’t looking at _Spider-Man_ like that, just plain old boring Peter Parker. 

Wade’s smile was sharp, something close to a snarl, but just jovial enough around the edges that it made him more warm than scared. 

“Don’t look at me, kitten. Look at _you_.” Wade growled, his gloved hand curling into the skin of Peter’s hip hard enough to bruise. Peter did as he was told, cheeks coloring a bit more deeply as he did. His hair was mussed, and his mouth was just a little bit open. He looked far more wrecked than he felt like he should, though it was just about as wrecked as he felt so that was fair. 

"That, _that_ right there. That should be a _crime_." Wade leaned forward, pressing the warm leather and spandex of his costume along Peter's bare back until Peter could feel the warmth of his breath on his skin. He shivered and closed his eyes. 

“No.” The word was accompanied by a tightening of Wade’s grip on his hips, pulling him back tighter against Wade’s hips, not really grinding into him but almost. “Keep your pretty eyes open, baby boy. I need you to watch, can you do that for me?” 

Peter nodded, curling his fingers carefully into the blanket beneath him, just to have something to hold onto. Wade’s gloves were warm and rough against the skin of his hips as he slid the bottom of the costume down, leaving it bunched up around Peter’s knees. 

It was a lot, but he did what he was told, watching himself in the mirror, flush getting darker as he studied himself. He wasn’t paying attention to Wade, so he jumped when he felt the bare skin of Wade’s hands against his bare skin. 

Wade palmed both his cheeks, squeezing and kneading them for a moment before he spread them. Wade let out a sound that made Peter wince but also made his cock twitch, somewhere between a growl and a moan. 

“This ass. _God_ , this is what started all of this, Spidey. This ass is a goddamn work of art baby boy.” Wade bent down, nipping at one of Peter’s cheeks, making him squirm. “God, the things I wanna do to this ass.” 

Peter squirmed a little, mouth opening so he could force out a ragged breath. Wade looked up at him along the line of his back, lips curled into the same predatory grin again. He pulled Peter’s cheeks apart and blew warm air over his hole, and Peter didn’t bother trying to bite back the moan. 

“You said you’ve never done this before. Has anyone touched you like this?” Wade asked, and Peter shook his head. Wade pushed lightly but firmly against his hole with his thumb, rolling the pad of it across the span like he was testing the ripeness of a fruit. 

“How about you? Have you ever touched yourself here? Maybe in the shower, when you’re all warm and wet and relaxed? All slick with soap?” Wade rubbed softly over it, up and down, the rough texture of his skin rasping over the sensitive skin with only sweat to ease the way. Peter shook his head, though now he was thinking about it and he knew that would be added to his routine at some point in the near future. 

“ _Really?_ ” Wade sounded honestly shocked, not teasing like he had before, “seriously Spidey? Not even once? I’m not going to judge, promise.” Peter shook his head again. 

“I...” He half gasped, “I’ve thought about it. Never went through with it though.” Wade looked disappointed for a moment before he was smiling again. He looked brighter than before. 

“Well, I guess we have to make up for some lost time, then. Don’t worry baby boy, I’ll take care of you.” Wade smiled at him in the mirror before leaning back in to bite more sharply into the flesh of Peters other cheek, hard enough he was sure there was going to be a bruise in the morning. “I’ll show you what you’ve been missing.” Wade said the words right up against Peter’s skin, thumbs digging back into the flesh of his cheeks to pull them apart. 

“ _Fuck_.” Peter half groaned when wade licked a stripe across his hole, warm and wet. 

“Language!” Wade singsonged against his hole, before diving in. 

Peter had never even touched himself there, not more than it took to get clean, and the sensation was weird and alien and _amazing_. 

Wade went to town, shamelessly making obscene wet noises as he slid his tongue over, around, and into Peter's hole. Wade’s grip barely held Peter still against the edge of the dresser as he squirmed, chasing the sensation. 

Peter keened and buried his face against his shoulder to muffle the absolutely mortifying noise he made against his shoulder. It wasn’t very effective, and Wade pulled back enough to deliver one sharp slap to one of Peter's cheeks. It wasn’t enough to really hurt, but it still pulled peter back, eyes wide and staring at wade who wiped his glistening mouth with the back of his hand, looking right into Peter's soul through the mirror. 

“Nope, I wanna hear every filthy little noise you make, baby boy.” Wade growled, his hand petting over the curve of Peter’s ass possessively. “I’m gonna work hard for every one of them, and you’re not going to hold them in, Okay? You’re going to let every one of them out. For me.” 

Wade slid his fingers down peters ass, and under to cradle his balls, rolling them roughly in his damp palm. Peter bit his lip, vicious and quick, and Wade squeezed gently until Peter let out the moan he’d been swallowing. Wade smiled then, and kissed him gently, low on the curve of his spine. 

“That’s it, that’s my good boy.” Wade purred, and Peter keened quietly to the words. “You’re so good for me, baby boy.” Wade trailed kisses along Peter’s tail bone, nuzzling and nipping across the bottom of his back. He palmed one ass cheek to the side, sliding his thumb back across Peter's hole where it was soft and wet and open now, and slid just the tip of it inside. 

Peter tensed against the intrusion, an automatic reaction, and Wade cooed to him, a rumbling growl. 

"No, no, good boy, relax for me." He pushed the tip of his thumb, thick and rough, into his hole slowly, then out again, not even really breaching the second ring of muscle. "Just relax for me, baby boy. It's going to feel weird at first, but trust me, it's going to get better." 

Wade bent forwards, kissing and nipping across Peter's spine, his mouth still wet. Peter relaxed as much as he could. It did feel weird, but not _bad._ He swallowed hard, panting as he laid his cheek on the top of the dresser. 

Wade pulled his thumb away, pulled back, and brought Peter back upright, gently but insistently. He slid his fingers across Peter's lower lip, and Peter bent around to look at him. Not at his reflection, but at _Wade_ , real and warm and solid behind him. 

"Yeah, stay with me now, Spidey. I need you to stay with me, baby boy." He pushed Peter's lower lip down gently, and Peter opened his mouth, sliding his tongue around Wade's fingers. Wade bit his lip. 

"Fuck, yeah, that's it." Wade ground forwards, and Peter _felt_ the length of him, his hard cock, through the suit he was still wearing. He rubbed it against Peter's ass, and Peter _wanted_ it. "Yeah, get my fingers nice and wet, baby boy. We're gonna need all we can get." 

Peter tried to nod, though it didn't work that well with his mouth full of fingers and his spine bent around the way it was, neck craned awkwardly to the side. He settled for running his tongue against them and watching Wade's eyes get darker somehow, even though his mask was _still_ covering the top half of his face which wasn't _fair._

"God, the _mouth_ on you. Next time, next time maybe I'll get you to suck me off. I would love to see those lips wrapped around my cock, fuck, you're _beautiful._ " He pushed his fingers back, just enough that they tickled the back of Peter's tongue, making him gag a little bit. Wade moaned, then pulled his fingers out, taking as much spit as he could with them. Peter's face was wet, the drool sliding down his chin and over the edge of his lips. His mouth hung open for a moment. 

"Please." He bit out, high and desperate. "Wade, _Please_." 

He wasn’t sure what he was asking for, but Wade seemed willing to give it to him. He pushed one wet finger back against Peter's hole, pushing firmly now, but slowly, until it sank inside. Peter let out a moan at the feeling. It was tight, and Wade went slowly, pushing it forwards and pulling it back, letting Peter get used to the feeling of it. 

Peter pushed back, wanting more than just the one, and Wade chuckled darkly behind him. 

"I know, baby boy. I'm going to take care of you, don't worry." He slid the finger almost all the way out before he pushed it back in, along with another one. The stretch was harder this time, and it almost stung, but Peter forced himself to relax, to let them in. Wade purred behind him, pushing both fingers forwards deeper than before. 

"Yeah, you like that? You like having my fingers inside of you, stretching you open?" Wade purred the words, a low growl that pooled in Peter's belly, making his cock twitch again where it hung in the air. "Yeah, I bet you do. I know there's a slut in there somewhere, and I'm going to find him. I'm going to find him, and pull him out." 

Wade twisted, and pulled the fingers apart, stretching him even more, and Peter gasped at the sensation, his head getting hazy now. He bucked back against them, wanting them deeper, wanting _more._

"Please, Wade _please._ " Peter groaned out the words, "I need... I need more, please." Wade pushed his hips back against Peter, grinding into his thigh as he fucked his fingers back into Peter sharply. He spat loudly onto Peter's hole, and it was warm and wet for a moment before Wade pushed it inside, along with another finger. 

"I know, baby. I know you want more." Wade growled, "but I'm not going to fuck you today, not with my cock. Just with my fingers." 

Peter wanted to protest, but Wade twisted his wrist and pushed down inside of him, and Peter forgot about that because that felt _fantastic._

"I'm going to fuck you with my fingers, I'm going to stretch you out and make you cum just like this." Wade growled, crooking his fingers back again to brush that spot, and Peter saw stars, he felt his orgasm building, and he scrabbled against the top of the dresser because he'd never in his life felt anything like this. He'd never cum without anything touching his cock, but he was going to. 

"I'm going to show you how _good_ it can be, how good I can be for you because you've been so, so very good for me today." Wade was grinding his own still clothed cock against Peter's leg again, fingers teasing him, hitting the spot for a few seconds, then backing away. 

Peter whined, and pushed back, though he kept his strength in check. "I want you to think about this. I want you to cum on my fingers, and think about this." 

Wade pushed in, grinding his fingers over the spot inside, and Peter saw white, he screwed his eyes shut, and he came, shivering and gasping. Wade's fingers were still inside him when he stopped clenching around them, squirming and oversensitive. Then he pulled them out, and Peter was empty and cold. 

He tried to push his way up, wanting the contact back, but his voice wasn't working yet so it came out as a grunting mewl. Wade pushed him back down though, with a broad hand to his lower back as he fumbled with something, then... _Oh._

Wade's cock was warm against his bare ass, hot and wet and soft at the tip, and Peter wanted to twist around and see but Wade pushed him down firmly, grinding against Peter for a moment. He adjusted it, pushing Peter's thighs together, smearing the cum from the front of the dresser across them. He thrust in between and laid his chest against Peter's back, the leather and spandex sticking to his sweaty skin. 

"I want you to think about that. About how... _ah_ , good it felt." Wade was gasping now, clearly close. Peter squirmed backward, trying to meet his thrusts. "I want you to think about how good my _fingers_ felt inside you." Peter panted, still dizzy from the pleasure, and Wade's words made his cock twitch again. 

" _Yes,_ so good, Wade." He whined. 

" _Fuck._ " Wade stuttered, clearly close now, "I want you to think about how much _better_ it will be, next time. When I... I, when I fuck you open _properly._ " 

Peter keened at the thought, almost hard again but not quite, still a little too tired. 

"Yes, _please._ Wade, I want it." He whined again. 

And that did it, Wade came wet and hot between his thighs, face buried against Peter's neck tightly, teeth gritted and panting into his shoulder. Peter kept rolling his hips, kept his legs pressed together until Wade went still and heavy. 

Peter smiled, sleepy and heavy, feeling very much like the cat who got the cream. He wiggled a little, moving enough that he could reach back awkwardly and slide a hand over Wade's bare hip, twisting his neck to plant a messy kiss against the top of Wade's mask, which was the only thing he could reach. 

"Okay." Wade rumbled, his voice gravelly and syrup sweet. "Okay, first order of business is clean up, then we take a nap, okay?" 

Peter nodded, smiling quietly, and wincing just a little as he straightened out his spine, cracking his back with a satisfied sigh. 

Wade disappeared to the little bathroom, then came back with a warm cloth. Peter kicked his pants all the way off, glad once again that he'd brought an old costume with him. He was going to have to wash that at some point, it was covered with their mixed fluids, crusty and gross. 

Wade wiped him down softly, and Peter was disappointed to note that he'd fixed his own costume while he was gone, and there was absolutely no skin showing again. 

Still, he'd take what he could get, as Wade tucked him into the hotel bed and curled against his back. Peter drifted off to sleep with Wade’s arm heavy over his side. 

  


* * *

  


Peter was alone in the bed when he woke up, wrapped in soft, clean hotel sheets, and the sky outside the window was still light enough at the edges that it couldn’t be that late yet. 

He was pleasantly sore, the kind of sore that came after a good workout instead of a fight. He was warm and languid, and he took a moment to just bask in the feeling before he levered himself up. They could talk about it now, now that they’d laid it out on the table. Wade had promised a _next time_ , which was amazing, and Peter was at peace with letting the secret identity thing go. It would be fine, he would just come out and say it. 

“Wade?” He called, around a half yawn half-smile. The room was still and silent though. No response, no movement, no humming. He had never seen Wade be still and silent outside of very serious, super-hero work-related situations. 

Peter pouted and stretched, cracking his back before he pushed up to his feet. He hadn’t really taken the time to look around much before, he’d been preoccupied, but the room was definitely still the nicest hotel room he’d ever been in before. It was big too, a whole little suite with a seating area and minibar and a coffee maker. 

He crossed to the window, pushing the curtain open to look down at the city below. The lights were just starting to come on, and the familiar view of the city from above was comforting but oddly disappointing from here. And he was cold now. 

He went back to the entrance, the little hallway where Wade had met him at the door, crowding him back against the wall there. The memory of it made Peter shiver and grin, gathering up the clothing he’d tossed every which way. He was missing the button-up dress shirt, he didn’t see it anywhere, but he did notice an envelope, tucked up against his backpack. His name— no, _Petey-Pie_ —was scrawled across the front, and Peter smiled fondly as he picked it up. He ran his fingers across the ink for a moment, just soaking it in, before he opened it. 

And he nearly dropped it. It was thick, stuffed full of money. Like, more cash than Peter had ever held in his hands at once before, mostly large bills but nothing bigger than a 50. There was a note tucked behind it, on the hotel stationary, and Peter carefully unfolded it. 

_Hey sweetie-Petey! I’ll be gone when you wake up, I have a quick something to take care of out of town. I know we didn’t talk about this before, about money stuff, so I hope I left enough. If not, just text me, I’ll send some more, or we can figure it out. Hit me up in a week or two, I’ll be back in town if you want another go. You were amazing, baby boy! You were perfect!_

There was a scribbled swarm of Xs and Os underneath, along with a few hearts, and a doodle of what looked like Deadpool and Spider-Man riding a unicorn. 

Peter felt colder now, and a little bit nauseous. He tucked the envelope into his backpack with shaking hands and shoved it into the back of a desk drawer as soon as he got home. 

He didn’t open it again. 

  


* * *

  


It was close to a month before he crossed paths with Deadpool again. He was doing actual Spider-Man work at the time, swinging through the city at the tail end of his patrol. He’d just turned back towards home, the sky starting to get light around the edges but the streets were still dark and quiet. As peaceful as you could get in the city. 

He would have missed the flash of red in the alleyway below if he hadn’t been sort of looking for it. If he hadn’t been looking for it for weeks now. 

Wade smiled widely at him for a moment when he dropped beside him, then went back to staring at his obviously broken legs, like that would make them heal faster. He was leaned back against the wall, ass on the cold concrete, tucked mostly behind a thankfully empty dumpster. 

“Hey, Spidey!” Wade’s voice was bright but obviously pained. “Isn’t it past your bedtime? I didn’t think I was going to run into _you_ this late.” 

Peter watched him carefully, trying to think of something to say that would fix this. He’d planned out more than a dozen speeches by now, rehearsed them in his head as he rode the subway to class or while he was swinging around on patrol. None of them were coming to him now. He clenched his fists in frustration and stepped closer. 

“Deadpool…” Peter said, flat and almost grim. He knew the moment he spoke that Wade could tell something was wrong because he tensed and Peter cursed himself silently because this _wasn’t helping._

“Hey, Spidey, Look. Whatever it is you think I’ve done, I promise I’m innocent. I’ve been out of town, and on my best behavior. _Honest_.” Wade listed his hands up, like he was surrendering something, “I’ve been busy, lots to do, but I promise none of it was that bad, and no one got hurt who didn’t really, _really_ deserve it.” 

Peter fumbled with the letter, which he’d kept tucked into the little pocket at the back of the suit since the week he’d gotten it. He didn’t know how to explain, so he figured that might help. They’d at least have to talk about it, especially right now when Wade couldn’t really run away. 

“ _Wade_.” Peter held the letter out and watched as recognition dawned across Wade’s face. His eyes got wide, and his shoulders drew tight. 

“Okay, yeah. Well fuck, you’ve got me there. I did do that. I know it’s creepy, and I get why you’re not _happy_ about it, but I promise it was all above board. All consensual, _honest_.” Wade sounded panicked, but also contrite. “I won’t do it again if it creeps you out, don’t wanna make you uncomfortable. He’s a good kid though, real sweet. He needed the money, but he seemed into it.” 

Then Wade paused, his eyes wider than before, and his shoulders slumped. 

“Oh. He wasn’t into it, huh?” Then, more quietly, like it wasn’t for Spider-Man, just for him. “Should have known it was too good to be true. _Fuck_ me.” 

Wade was back to staring at the ground, and he looked heartbroken. Peter knew he had to fix it, but he still wasn’t quite sure _how_. He opened his mouth but nothing came out of it, so he crouched down next to Wade, crowding him back against the wall. Wade didn’t put up any resistance, but he did brace for whatever it is Peter was going to do, and that _hurt_. 

So he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled off his mask. 

“Wade, come on.” Peter insisted, but Wade was still leaning back against the wall, eyes pressed shut, bracing for a hit. “It’s going to be fine.” 

It was dirty pool to go after Wade’s mask, right now when he wasn’t fighting back, but Peter did it anyways. He pulled Wade’s mask up and off, because he wanted to look Wade in the eyes when he figured out what he needed to say to fix this. 

And, he supposed, he wanted a kiss too. He pressed both palms to Wade’s cheeks, tilting his face up as he slid himself forwards onto Wade’s lap. He was careful to brace himself, so he wasn’t putting weight on Wade, just enough contact that he could feel him there. 

Peter closed his eyes and kissed him. He didn’t have much experience— and Wade hadn’t kissed him that night in the hotel, not his mouth, not even once —so he kept it chaste and light. He hoped Wade could feel the warmth in it, feel that Peter wasn’t mad at him, and neither was Spider-Man, and this was something they could maybe have. 

It worked well enough because Wade was staring at him with wide eyes when he leaned back. Peter smiled and kept his hands on Wade’s face. 

“Uh, hi Petey. So, that seemed more enthusiastic than I was expecting.” Then Wade narrowed his eyes. “And _hey_ , I saw you swing down here. You know, dressing up like Spider-babe for daytime things, and night-time sexy things is one thing, but I don’t think he’d appreciate you impersonating him during crime time. We should maybe have a talk about that.” 

Wade’s hands were around his waist, so Peter just smiled and leaned his forehead against Wade’s, reveling in the ability to look him in the eyes as he worked it out. It took a moment. 

“Oh. Oh, _shit_.” Wade said, quiet and astonished. “No. No, you’re really Spider-Man. You’re Spider-Man, _and_ you’re Petey-Pie.” 

Peter laughed, a quiet joyful sound, as the tension bled out of his body. 

“Oh My _Lanta_ , I’ve actually banged Spider-Man.” Wade sounded quietly awed by the realization, and Peter nuzzled his nose against the side of Wade’s face, smiling wide and not caring that he almost certainly looked goofy as fuck right now. 

“Nope.” He popped the P obnoxiously, “But you did promise you’d bang me next time. And I’ve been waiting a whole month for it. I’m starting to get _impatient._ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and if you enjoyed maybe comment or kudos or yell at me on tunglr or discord or pillowfort or whatever.
> 
> Again, this was supposed to be different, this was supposed to be short and sweet, but i'm rusty at writing so this happened instead. please be kind, constructive criticism is welcome, and it's not beta'd so if you see any mistakes let me know and i'll fix them.
> 
> and hey, i love you <<33


End file.
